Question: Evaluate $19-11+\left(-17\right)+\left(-19\right)+11$.
Answer: $\phantom{=}19-11+\left(-17\right)+\left(-19\right)+11$ $=19-11-17-19+11$ $ =(19-19) + (11-11)-17$ $=0+0-17$ $=-17$